Je ne suis pas toi
by KatherineLou
Summary: J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez papa de subir ton nom, de n'être que ton ombre. Mais moi je sais, je sais qui tu es. Et tu n'es certainement pas le Harry Potter qu'ils décrivent. Tu n'es pas le héros. Tu crois que je n'entends pas que tu fais pleurer maman ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas la lâcheté dans tes yeux quand tu rentres tard ? Je sais pour toi et Hermione. Tu es un lâche.


J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez papa de subir ton nom, de n'être que ton ombre. Je ne suis que le fils Potter. Personne ne me regarde pour ce que je suis réellement. Ils se permettent tous de me dire que toi tu n'aurais jamais ça, que je n'ai pas la générosité de ma mère, le courage de mon père. Ils me parlent tous de toi comme s'ils te connaissaient, comme s'ils savaient qui tu es vraiment. Mais moi je sais, je sais qui tu es. Et tu n'es certainement pas le Harry Potter qu'ils décrivent. Tu n'es pas le héros. Je te déteste parfois, tu m'étouffes, ta célébrité m'étouffe. C'est trop lourd papa. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne veux pas être toi. Et pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ton père et ton parrain ? Dès ma naissance tu m'as condamné. Tu crois que je n'entends pas que tu fais pleurer maman ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas la lâcheté dans tes yeux quand tu rentres tard ? Je sais pour toi et Hermione. Tu es un lâche, tu n'as rien d'un héros. Tu me dégoutes.

Et mon cœur se brise comme un éclat de rire. J'ai connu des trahisons, le mépris, les regards écœurés sur mon passage. J'ai connu des épreuves terribles. Mais rien ne m'a jamais autant blessé que le regard que tu poses sur moi à présent mon fils.

-James, je peux parler ?

Tu y consens, tes yeux sont remplis d'une colère noire qui englobe mon cœur, l'oppresse.

-Je n'ai jamais été un héros mon fils. Sais-tu à quoi je dois ma célébrité ? Au sacrifice de ma mère. Oui, ta grand-mère s'est sacrifiée, elle a été lâchement assassinée pour que je vive. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle ou de mon père. Rien, pas même un éclat de voix, pas même une odeur, pas même un regard. C'est terrible. Ils m'ont donné la vie puis ont sacrifié la leur et je ne les connais même pas. Je ne sais que ce que l'on m'en a raconté. Rien d'autre.

Et puis j'ai grandi chez mon oncle et ma tante. Sais-tu où j'ai dormi pendant dix ans ? Dans un placard, sous l'escalier. Je n'étais rien, pas même un être humain. Je n'ai reçu aucun amour pendant dix ans. Je prenais trop de place, je ne mangeais pas toujours à ma faim. J'ai connu les blessures au corps et au cœur. Et puis, et puis j'ai découvert Poudlard, le monde des sorciers. J'étais célèbre, les gens m'aimaient enfin. Mais rien n'était vrai. Ils aimaient le garçon qui a survécu, celui qui a mit fin au règne de Voldemort.

Et il y a eu Ron et Hermione. Eux, ils n'ont jamais aimé que Harry, pas le célèbre, pas l'élu, pas celui qui a survécu. Mais ils ont aimé le petit garçon avec ses lunettes cassées et ses vêtements trop grands pour lui. Et ce jour-là, ce jour-là, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que l'amitié est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ce sont eux les vrais héros, pas moi. Moi, on m'a élevé pour que je meure, que je me sacrifie. On m'a raconté tellement de fois l'importance du sacrifice de mes parents qu'ils m'en ont donné la nausée. Alors oui, j'ai vaincu plusieurs fois Voldemort et je l'ai tué. Mais pas par courage. Par rage de vivre et de voir mes amis vivre. J'ai vu tant de fois la mort en face.

J'ai cru te protéger en ne te racontant pas toute la vérité. Je me suis trompé. Et pourtant, j'ai vécu cette situation et j'ai détesté la personne responsable.

Et Hermione. Je comprends, tu sais. Tu ne saisis pas toute l'ampleur de ce qui se cache derrière ce prénom. Sans elle James, tu ne serais pas là. Hermione m'a toujours sauvé des pires situations. Sais-tu que c'est grâce à elle que les mangemorts ne m'ont pas reconnu lorsque l'on s'est fait capturer ? Sais-tu que c'est elle qui pour la première fois m'a dit que j'étais un grand sorcier. Et lorsque je suis parti dans la forêt, me livrer à Voldemort, sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Je viens avec toi. Elle a tout enduré pour moi. Pour Harry. C'est son amour qui m'a sauvé. Alors oui je l'aime, oui je passe mon temps avec elle souvent. Je fais pleurer ta mère et je le sais. Mais sans Hermione dans ma vie, je meurs. J'en crève. J'ai besoin d'elle tout comme j'ai besoin de Ron. Et après tout ce que j'ai donné, même ma vie, j'ai besoin d'être auprès d'eux. Les blessures que nous avons reçues, elles ne cicatriseront jamais, mais avec eux je les apaise.

Je n'avais jamais connu d'amour aussi fort avant eux. Et puis tu es arrivé et ton frère et ta sœur. Et ça, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux. J'ai fait quelque chose de bien, sans Ron, sans Hermione. Mais vois-tu, je fais toujours d'affreux cauchemars, les morts viennent toujours hantés mes pensées. Je revois sans cesse Hermione se faire torturer, Fred mourir, Remus et Tonks allongés sans vie. Je vois toujours Sirius passer de l'autre côté, James et Lily près de moi sans pouvoir les toucher. Sais-tu ce que c'est de ne jamais pouvoir connaitre les bras de ta maman, le rire de ton papa ? Alors oui, j'aime Ron, j'aime Hermione, parce que pendant des années, ils m'ont donné l'amour que je n'avais jamais reçu. Et j'ai besoin d'eux pour panser mes blessures et rester sain d'esprit pour ta maman et mes enfants. Mais ça, il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent le faire. C'est leur bras qui ont calmé mes peurs, mes cauchemars, leurs voix qui se sont élevées lorsque je courais trop souvent vers la mort. Leurs mains qui ont serré la mienne lorsque je suis partie à la recherche des horcruxes, que Dumbledore est mort, que Sirius nous a quittés. C'est le premier amour dont je suis capable de me rappeler. Ne les vois pas comme des ennemis. Car vois-tu, j'ai appris une chose. Le combat n'est jamais fini et Ron et Hermione sont mes armes et mes boucliers. Je ne sais pas vivre sans eux.

Je sais que ton héritage est lourd à porter, crois moi, je le sais. Mais c'est aussi l'amour qui te porte aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de gens sont morts pour moi, pour toi. S'il te plait, ne les blâme pas. Ils sont tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais je ne serais jamais que ton papa, rien d'autre. Je ne suis qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses et ses défauts. Je ne suis pas un héros mon fils. Je ne suis que Harry. Et j'espère que cela te suffit.

-Alors toi et Hermione...

-Il y a de l'amour mon fils, tellement d'amour, mais cela dépasse l'amour physique, l'amour amoureux. Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pour ta maman. Hermione, je l'aime, comme j'aime Ron, mais jamais je ne tromperai ta maman. Jamais. J'ai de nombreux défauts, mais je suis loyal et fidèle. Je suis un gryffondor, souviens-toi.

-Alors, pourquoi maman pleure quand tu rentres tard ?

-Ta maman a toujours été entourée de beaucoup d'amour, de protection. Molly et Arthur sont des parents extraordinaires et elle a six frères alors imagine un peu. Mais elle n'a jamais connu ce lien qui nous unit avec ton oncle et ta tante. Elle pense parfois comme toi que je les aime plus que vous.

-Et c'est le cas ?

-Vous êtes toute ma vie. Et Ron et Hermione sont les piliers de cette vie. Sans eux, je tangue, je déborde, je deviens fou. J'ai beau aimer de toutes mes forces ta maman, j'ai beau vous aimer tellement que j'en souffre parfois, il y a des choses que vous ne comprendrez jamais et d'autres que je ne peux vous expliquer.

-Mais parfois, ton nom est dur à porter

-Il l'a été aussi pour moi, de nombreuses fois. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, tout le monde connaissait mon histoire, mon passé. Moi, j'ai dû apprendre à le reconstituer. À travers le regard des autres, de ceux qui avaient connu James et Lily. Je me pose encore tant de questions à leur sujet. Un jour, j'ai découvert dans la chambre de Sirius, une lettre de ma maman, certainement la dernière qu'elle ait écrite. Et d'un coup, j'ai compris que Lily Evans Potter avait vraiment existé, qu'elle avait respiré, aimé, qu'elle m'avait aimé.

-Un jour tu m'as dit que les personnes que l'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, qu'elles restent toujours ici.

Tu poses ton doigt sur mon cœur comme Sirius l'avait fait, il y a des années.

-Et c'est vrai. Ils ne m'ont jamais quitté. Et je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui, ils nous regardent. Nous avons tous perdu des gens que l'on aime. Des personnes bien trop jeunes pour mourir.

-Comme oncle Fred ? Maman dit souvent que tonton George n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même depuis qu'il est mort

-Une partie de ton oncle est mort ce jour-là

-Mais si une partie de nous meurt, comment vit-on ?

-On survit

Tu laisses un silence s'installer entre nous. Tu sembles réfléchir. Tu es intelligent mon fils, plus que ton père

-C'est comme ça que tu serais si Hermione et Ron ne faisaient pas partie de ta vie ?

-Ce serait pire encore.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon fils ?

-Et si on allait au Terrier ?

Je souris et prends la main que tu me tends. Je te souhaite de connaitre ça un jour mon enfant. L'amour et la loyauté comme je la connais toujours, depuis bien des années.


End file.
